


tiptoe higher

by zap_trap



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Angst, Artists, Awkward Dates, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, How Do I Tag, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Murals, Nightmares, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), POV Outsider, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pizza, more tags might be added ig I still dont know how to do this, tagging will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zap_trap/pseuds/zap_trap
Summary: As with many larger-than-life icons, it is easy to forget that under need the glamour and masks, these people are, well, people.Or: five times it was forgotten that they were children, and one time it wasn't.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Jay Walker & Zane, Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Nya/Jay Walker, Original Character & Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	tiptoe higher

As Fab finally made it to the top of the mountain, puffing and panting like the rest of the others (would it have killed them to add an elevator?), it took everything in Fab not to squeal like a child at the sight of the famed monastery. A large gateway with big, red wooden doors greeted them, the gold embellishments gleaming in the sunlight. Large walls rose up around the peak, with red beams supporting them, finished with black roofing perched at the top.

As their rag-tag group of artists plopped down on the stairs, struggling to catch their breath, Fab took in the breathtaking view. They could see the tips of other mountains as the afternoon sun glared down on them. Down below, villages and farms dotted the ground, with people as small as ants going about their lives. Shortly after they started to catch their breath, the large doors opened, revealing an elderly woman.

"Welcome," she greeted with a warm smile. "My name is Misako. Please, do come in." She moved to the side and gestured for them to walk in. Fab heard collective gasps of awe as their group made their way inside. They were greeted by a large courtyard, with a building towards the back. It was slightly taller than the surrounding walls, with matching black roofing and a balcony surrounding it. Just as the doors shut behind them, another elderly man walked out towards them. Fab gasped internally as they realized who he was.

"Hello, and welcome!" he said with a smile. "As you may know, my name is Master Wu, and welcome to our home! You were all handpicked for your artistic abilities to take part in one of the ambitious murals ever— the depiction of our history. You will be given rooms to stay here rather than having to climb the mountain daily, we're not that cruel," he reassured with a chuckle. "You will be working on that wall-" he gestured towards the wall to their left, "-and will be provided with all supplies needed. Any questions?" he concluded, looking around at them. A hand rose into the air before a voice spoke.

"Will we see the Ninja?" another artist ( _Chad,_ Fab recalled from their hike up the mountain) asked, and Fab saw many others nod and mutter, wondering the same thing.

"As they also live here, it is almost certain that you will," Master Wu nodded but suddenly, his welcoming and kind demeanor changed into something sharp and serious.

"And you must know, since this is our home, any violation of our privacy will not be tolerated." Wu's eyes narrowed as he took an intimidating step forward as Fab found themselves unconsciously stepping away. "If anything about us is revealed, we will know and we will take necessary action. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded frantically, receiving the message. The elderly man shifted back into his calm air before smiling once again and leading them in.

I┄◈┄I

_2-46 standing by._

_2-46, report._

_I'm in._


End file.
